


I can't be your wife, Jack

by Lispscissors



Series: Pirateworld (Black Sails + Westworld) [2]
Category: Black Sails, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, F/F, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors
Summary: "Every time I said my name, the first thing they said was your name. Like we was two halves of the same thing."Jack and Anne go to PirateWorld as a pair, but Anne learns to chase her own desires and make her own name.
Relationships: Anne Bonny & "Calico" Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham/Max, Anne Bonny/Max
Series: Pirateworld (Black Sails + Westworld) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205669
Kudos: 1





	I can't be your wife, Jack

_  
I was at every tavern in that town trying to find us spies, build out this thing we started. And every time I said my name, they knew my name._

_The first thing they said every time was your name. Like we was two halves of the same thing._

_I can't be your wife, Jack. But you and I are gonna be partners till they put us in the fucking ground.  
_

WIP


End file.
